Vacation Time!
by ilovemovies
Summary: Harry, Ron, Herimone, and Malfoy all go to America. Will they find love? First fanfic. Suck at summaries. Please r/r!
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note~ Okay this is my first fanfic so kill me if it's horrible, but I do take criticism. So feel free. I need at least three reviews to continue so please r/r!  

Chapter 1

       "Ron. Hello? Earth to Ron?" Harry said waving his hand in front on Ron's face. They were both on the Hogwarts Express on they're way home. Harry was going to spend the summer with Ron and his family because they were going to America. 

          "Oh sorry. It's just I still can't believe Herimone and I aren't going spend the summer," Ron sighed.

          "She dumped two months ago Ron. Get over it," Harry complained.

          "Gees, what a great friend you are," Ron grumbled.

          "Ron, I'm sorry. It's just that's all I've heard of for the last two months. Okay, I she dumped you for Malfoy, but hey we're going to America so you'll meet tons of lovely girls. So in some ways it's a good thing," Harry said as Seamus came in.

          "Hey guys. May I?" Seamus said pointing to the seat next to Harry.

          "Of course," Harry said.

          "So Seamus where are you going this summer?" Harry asked.

          "I'm going to the States," Seamus said with pride.

          "Cool so are we. My parents won a contest that had all the perks and they gave us an extra ticket so Harry's coming too," Ron said cheering.

          "You guys wanna meet somewhere?" Seamus said.

          "Sure. How about Hollywood, California? We're going there in like two weeks. We're going to see a TV show taped," Ron said.

          "Sounds great. I'll send you an owl later," Seamus said. Just then Fred walked in.

          "Guess what I just heard?" Fred said grinning.

          "What?" Harry asked.

          "Guess," Fred said sitting next to Ron.

          "Okay. You actually got a girlfriend," Seamus grinned.

          "No not yet. I heard that Herimone is going with Malfoy to the States," Fred said.

          "Okay Fred that was very mean," Ron said.

          "No. I didn't mean like that," Fred said, "Well actually I did, but I thought you'd take as a joke. But oh well. Forgive me little bro?" Fred said with puppy dog eyes.

          "Fine. I have no idea why I just did that," Ron said as Fred got up and left, "Good thing he was just kidding, right?"

          "Uh….Ron….he wasn't kidding," Harry said looking at the carpet.

          "WHAT?" Ron screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer~ Last chapter I didn't say I owned the characters. I'm sorry; sometimes I can be a little scatterbrained. So here it goes. I don't own any of Miss J.K. Rowling characters. But I do own all of the made-up characters. Please r/r!

Chapter 2

        "Ron, calm down. It's not that big of a deal. I mean so they're going to fall madly in love, but who knows you could madly in love, too," Seamus said.

        "Yea. You're right. I could make her jealous and then she'll want me back. You're bloody brilliant!" Ron smiled.

        "Well, hey I do my best," Seamus said.

        "He didn't mean that way. He meant that you might actually fall in love. Because you know there are girls in the states," Harry said rolling his eyes.

        "Oh," Ron mumbled.

        "We are approaching Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Please prepare to get your baggage," the voice over the loud speaker.

        "Well. See you guys in the states," Seamus said getting up and leaving.

        "Bye," Harry said.

A Week Later at the Wealsey House 

        "Ginny, is your suitcase packed?" Mrs. Wealsey.

        "Yes mother," Ginny said eating her breakfast.

        "Great. Do you know where your brother is?" Mrs. Wealsey asked putting a plate of eggs on the table for Fred.

        "Nope. But he's probably moping around," Ginny said taking a big gulp of milk.

        "Why would he be moping around?" Mrs. Wealsey conjuring up another plate of eggs for George.

        "Because Herimone dumped him," Ginny said getting up and heading upstairs.

        "Poor Ron," Mrs. Wealsey, "Fred and George breakfast!" Fred and George came running downstairs.

        "Are your bags packed?" Mrs. Wealsey asked.

        "Yes, mum," Fred said.

        "Is it true that Herimone dumped Ron?" Mrs. Wealsey asked conjuring up a plate of eggs for Ron.

        "Oh yeah. She dumped him for Draco Malfoy," George said gobbling up his eggs.

        "That's terrible," Mrs. Wealsey said conjuring up a plate of eggs for her husband.

        "Ron! Breakfast!" Mrs. Wealsey called.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer~ I don't own any of the Miss J.K Rowling's characters, but I do own my own. I hope you like it. I know that sounds really cheesey, but oh well. See ya! Pleeez r/r!

Chapter 3

          "Ron! Come on down!" Mr. Wealsey called from the living room. Ron and his family were getting ready to go pick up Harry to go to America. Ron came down looking at his feet.

          "Oh Ron cheer up. We're going to America. You should be happy," Ginny said.

          "I am. It's just that. Never mind. Let's go. Harry will be waiting," Ron said dragging his suitcase and heading out the door.

On the Airplane

          "I don't get why we have to go on what do they call it, an airplane?" George said.

          "Because we got tickets and they'll get suspicious if we don't go on an airplane. And plus the muggles call this part 'first class'. I think it's the best you can get," Percy said.

          "Mr. Wealsey, where are we going first?" Harry asked who was sitting next to Ron and Ginny and sitting across from Mr. Wealsey and Fred.

          "Um," he said looking at a schedule, "a place called New York City."

          "Cool," Harry said.

In the Hotel

       In the hotel Ron and Harry shared a room, which was connected to Fred and George's room. Percy and Charlie shared a room. And then Ginny had a room to herself that was connected to Mr. And Mrs. Wealsey's room.

          "Harry, do you think that I'll meet someone who will like me more Herimone?" Ron asked combing his hair. They were getting ready to go out to dinner.

          "Yes," Harry said flipping through the channels.

          "Honestly?" Ron asked.

          "Yes, honestly. You ever heard of the TV show, Buffy The Vampire Slayer?" Harry asked.

          "Nope. Does it look good?" Ron asked sitting down next to him. Just then Fred and George came in.

          "Come on. We're leaving," Fred said.

          "Okay," Harry said flipping off the TV.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

                "Harry, wake up!" Ron said shaking Harry. Him and Harry were in another hotel room in Washington D.C. 

                "What?" Harry asked sitting up and putting on his glasses.

                "Mum says that we're gonna go visit the White House today," Ron said walking over to the dresseer.

                "Cool," Harry said getting up, "umm…Ron you seem a bit more cheery. What's up?"

                "I had the most fantastic dream," Ron said pulling out a shirt.

                "Oh yeah, what about?" Harry asked getting his clothes out of his.

                "Well, first we in this TV studio with Seamus. Then I met the most amazing person," Ron said heading into the bathroom.

                "Who?" Harry said, but it was too late Ron already had the shower running.

At the White House 

                Mr. Wealsey, Mrs. Wealsey, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Percy, Charlie, Fred and George walked into a huge room. There was fancy red carpet with a high chandelier hanging on the ceiling.  There were paintings of all the Presidents.

                "Dad, how come they're not moving?" Ginny asked.

                "Well, Ginny muggles' pictures don't move. Quite fascinating," Mr. Wealsey said.

                "Hello, you must be the Wealseys. I'm Catherine, your tour guide. Okay to your right is George Washington, the first president," Catherine said. She went on and on. Mr. Wealsey was fasinated. Ron and Harry weren't really paying attention. Fred and George kept trying to go into the president's office.

Back At the Hotel Room 

        "Ron, Harry make sure you get your bags packed because after we finish lunch we're off to Philadelphia to see the liberty bell," Mrs. Wealsey said as she walked out of their room.

        "Ron, you never finished telling me about your dream," Harry said packing his bag.

        "What dream?" Ron said packing his bag too.

        "The one you had last night," Harry said.

        "Oh that one. Well I met the most amazing muggle. We were sitting in a studio and I got picked to go down to be on TV and she kissed me," Ron said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

        "Cool," Harry said. Just then an owl came threw the window.

        "Oooooh your gonna get in big trouble," George said poking his head in.

        "Shut up," Ron said. George went back to his room.

        "Wonder who it's from," Harry said thinking out loud. They opened it. Here's what it said:

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_Hi! Hope your having a great time in Washington D.C. Right now Malfoy and I are at Disneyland Resort. We're having a splendid time! Hope to see you soon!_

_Love,_

_Herimone_

                "See, she does still love me," Ron said getting that dreamy look again. Harry rolled his eyes.

                "When are we going to California?" Harry asked.

                "Soon. I hope," Ron sighed flopping down on the bed.


End file.
